Marisa in the Nanba Prison Incident with some idiots help
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Somethings up after Marisa gets thrown into the same cell as the escape artists of building 13, can Marisa figure out what's going on with the insistent "help" of her cellmates and where does the guard with the glowing scar come into play?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Witch comes to Cell 13..(and she's an idiot too!)  
(In building 13 Hajime)

It had been quiet for most of the day today likely because of how close Hajime had been sticking to a certain cell 13. Out of curiosity Jyugo finally just asked the guard who had paced back and forth in front of their cell every two to four minutes. "so Hajime why are you babysitting our cell for, the pretty boy gave us some stuff to keep us distracted...could it be about why a fifth..bed..was mo.." It took Jyugo only mere seconds to figure out what was going on and he said: "Wait a second you're putting a new person in the cell aren't you!"

That got the rest of the group's attention making them gather at the cell door to ask questions about their new cellmate with Uno going first. "So is our inmate like a murderer or something?" his face went pale while asking it with Hajime motioning he wouldn't be saying anything until all the questions were out of the way. So Rock asked second with a look of hunger on his face.

"Does this new inmate like eatin as much as me?" this made Hajime only sigh wondering if the next meal was all that number 69 could think about. When it was number 25's turn Hajime was sure he would get something stupid out of him so he just mentally readied himself for a disappointing question, however, he was surprised to find it wasn't the case with 25 saying.

"Um, Hajime is our new inmate going to be kind to us?" Hajime wanted to growl at the idea of a prisoner in jail to worry about something childish but, instead, let it go remembering just who was talking to him. Finally, Jyugo was looked at and he shrugged before he finally asked.

"Isn't this person going to make our escapes easier?" Now that the questions had been asked Hajime coughed into his hand gathering his thoughts to figure out how best to explain the situation that even he had a few problems with.

"For one she isn't any type murderer at worst she's a kleptomaniac with little no control over her thievery. Secondly, I'm not sure about her dietary preferences but, I have heard she's a pretty big glutton when the foods well did. Third, she hates most authority but, like-minded or at least people who don't order her around she behaves well with so you'll get along I'm sure. Finally, she could if her "abilities" weren't being suppressed whatever that means." The prisoners seemed satisfied before finally noticing something that shocked them all, the four inmates all saying in sync.

"Ehhh! our new cellmate's a girl?!" Hajime covered his ears before growling out an answer.

"Yes and don't even sta.." he didn't get to finish his question as Uno asked in a tone somewhere between shocked and overjoyed.

"So Hajime what's her age, nationality all those juicy questions so I don't need to ask'em later?" before Hajime could even begin with that Rock followed up in dream tone.

"What types of food does she like I'm sure if I get Shiro to cook her some of her favorite meals, I'd bet she'd fall for me in no time." Hajime began getting tickmarks on his forehead as Jyugo continued the train of questions asking.

"What kind of clothes does she dress in Hajime anything special?" that got Hajime to open the door going to step into the room making three of the four inmates leap back in fear as Nico innocently asked.

"Is it a good idea to room a girl with four guys?" finally with his patience pushed past its limit he slammed his fist into Jyugo, Uno, and Rock's heads while only sparing Nico who blinked surprised. Uno growled out in response.

"The hell was that about Hajime?!" Jyugo also spat out while pointing to his green-haired friend.

"More like why the hell wasn't Nico hit too?!" Hajime roared at them in response.

"Can it, you morons quit with the questions already goddamnit..." He then sighed doing his best to gather himself after the outburst. Finally, after moments of silence, Hajime told them " to answer your question 25," he looked at the other inmates in the cell telling them "which is the only one worth answering, I don't like this arrangement any better but, it's "her" request so I can't question it even if I want to." seeing how Hajime had narrowed his eyes at her Rock asked.

"Hajime what do you mean by her, is it the Warden she seemed like the violent ty.." he was silenced by another punch to the head as Hajime growled lowly.

"Tch it wasn't the Warden's design for this arrangement it was someone else, this "her" is beyond any person's control, someone that's more deserving to be locked in Nanba than any other person, this "she" is a true demon." that made everyone nervous as all hell and Hajime continued his vicious description of the one who "pushed" this to happen "she's despicable, terrible, a bigger pain in the ass than anyone of you brats could be, a true puppet master in all her haggish glory." After he heard a loud chuckle fill the hallway along with a long string of obscenities.

"God (beeb)ing damn it Yukari, you mother(beeb)ing gap hag I'm going to kick the absolute shit out of ya for doin this I swear to every god in Gensokyo." Hajime had gained a look between disgust at seeing the second most annoying person he's ever met and completely done with today seeing whom she was dragging with her. Standing in front of the door next to Hajime the guys saw the woman in full view though Jyugo only noticed her right arm stretched out being tugged against making him raise an eyebrow while the woman said to Hajime.

"Oh dear little Haji you've grown since I've last seen you." the man only snickered keeping a strong glare at the woman who turned her eyes onto the men of cell 13. They were quickly assaulted by the killer intent that filled her eyes despite the neutral look she gave them and she introduced herself to them.

"Why hello, there you must be the children that Haji always have such trouble with I am Yukari Yakumo, the gap youkai." That made them blink had they heard her right, she had called herself a youkai as in the Japanese man-eating demon. Yukari giggled while doing her best to control the rambunctious girl fighting her grip. "You all seem shocked and doubtful but, I swear I speak the truth right, Haji?" the guard in question remained silent and Yukari with a disappointed tone responded to him "Ah how cruel you are after so long." that's when they heard the voice from before growl out.

"Gap Hag let go of me ya son of a bitch, or errr!" It surprised them how Yukari simply deadpanned while turning her eyes to the girl who was roaring at her. Yukari told the girl hidden from the cell 13 inmate's sight with a bit of malice in her voice.

"Oh please spare me the complaints Marisa." suddenly Yukari pulled the girl into view before tossing her into the cell, though before any of the four could take in the girl's looks she flicked her hand up in seconds, with a wooden token held firmly in her palm. The now named Marisa growled out with a large amount of anger.

"Ya? well, take a goddamn master spark to the face Gap hag!" the wooden token sparked with energy which made Hajime go wide-eyed realizing that the kid wasn't playing around. Before he could try to talk her down, however, the energy dissipated as quickly as it came making her blink before saying again. "Take a Master Spark to the face!" the energy gathered for a mere second once more before ultimately fizzling out. Looking at the wooden token she growled lowly "What gives here?!" Yukari laughed before telling Marisa.

"Well simply put your magic is being sealed by that collar on your neck." Marisa blinked before taking notice of the item in question, it was silver with a green heart-shaped gem in the middle. Yukari then followed up with a sly grin on her face "Anyways Marisa don't think you can overload the seal, it would render even Yuka powerless." that left Marisa blinking for moments before finally noticing the eyes behind her. Marisa turned to see the four grown men behind her and she gained a nervous look thinking.

"That bitch left me with a bunch of guys without my magic." though seeing her glare Uno quickly tried to defuse any negative thoughts that the young girl had.

"Hey, hey before you go assuming anything we aren't going to do anything to you.." he noticed how suspicious that sounded by logic and followed up with "I mean we're prisoners an all that but in the end, we don't have any bad intentions at all." Rock followed up with.

"Uno's right we aren't crooks, just escape artists." Then it was Nico who said next.

"Yeah, your way to cute to hurt, that and you'd be the first girl I'd ever have as a friend." Nico smiled innocently as Jyugo finished off the whole thing off.

"Sides your too young to do anything with unless we'd want to walk death row and that'd be a bore to escape from." Jyugo felt a fist slam into his head with Uno hissing out.

"Jyugo shut your damn mouth that isn't helping anything at all!" Jyugo went to argue with Uno, though before anything could happen they heard Marisa laugh at their antics. After a few seconds, Marisa told them.

"Hehe, you guys seem pretty funny, anyways name's Marisa Kirisame sorry for the nasty look before Yukari left a bad taste in my mouth." Uno waved it off before adjusting his hat saying.

"It's fine, to be honest, I thought you were thinking that we were creepers or something name's Uno or this prisons 1# heartthrob and best gambler." Uno crossed his arm as Rock introduced himself next with a wide grin.

"Name's Rock and your pretty lucky Marisa chow time is what another 10 minutes from now?" Hajime nodded watching the interactions go down with little interest as Nico was next who actually pulled Marisa into a hug sparkles flying around him.

"I'm Nico, Marisa it's nice to meet you!" the other three inmates were sure Marisa would push him away or at least try to but was shocked to find she returned the hug with a bright smile of her own. Marisa felt Nico's hair and couldn't help but comment.

"Nico your hair is really soft." the green haired boy just nodded while smiling he was happy to have another friend. This left Jyugo who simply looked at the girl, who focused on his eyes before quickly moved from one side of him to another as he told her.

"I'm Jyugo nice to meet you?" it was slightly strained and honestly more like a question Jyugo wasn't used to doing this kind of making friends type of thing, he was more of a learning about people while being on the run type of guy himself. Marisa nodded before saying to him.

"Man your eyes are wicked Jyugo, in a way they almost remind me of a youkai's." that made the four remember the fact that Yukari woman had remarked herself as one. They wanted to question it, though Marisa noticed something before they could ask inquiring. "So uh guys where exactly are we?" that question the four inmates fall over themselves comically Hajime only coughed unsurprised at the girl's clueless nature, he had a few guesses where she came from he told her with a small scowl at pretty much being demoted to a child's caretaker.

"You are in Nanba Prison, the world or as you would know it the outside world's best prison. I am Hajime the supervisor of building 13, the very building that holds the cell you now will be in until further notice." he shut the door as moments of silence passed and Marisa roared out

"You're kiddin me Yukari locked me in the joint?!" Hajime nodded before stating to her.

"Yes, the best "joint" in this world and have put you with this prison's biggest nuisances." he walked off leaving Marisa to look in silence while vowing to make the day she left this prison, the day that Yukari would regret pissing her off.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note-

1\. So this was the side project I was working on... I know this chapter probably isn't the best but, chapter two will be longer and hopefully have better writing.

2\. So yeah I found Nanbaka about two weeks ago and fell in love with the comical cast, that and the fact that Hajime looks like Ikkaku.

3\. the Neptunia fic should be updated later this week as well so look out for that also!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meals, A Pardon and an Escape Attempt Too (In Cell 13)

It had only taken her 9 minutes and Marisa had more than settled in with the inmates of cell 13. Talking with them was a far cry from dealing with her usual group, what with Uno's insistence on teaching her how to play poker, Rock's telling her that the food was the best she'll ever have, Nico's questions about her being a witch and wanting her to watch anime with him and, Jyugo's general explanation about how things worked here or anyways how Hajime wanted it to work switching to how the group could mess up the flow of things.

"Geez, Jyugo you like ta give Hajime a rough time huh?" Jyugo shrugged as Uno told Marisa with a light chuckle.

"Course we do it's the only way we can have any real fun, besides gambling or watching anime with Nico but even that can run dry at times. " That's when Nico who was sitting in front of the T.V watching Dr0xon B 1l Z also commented.

"Yeah but, Jyugo mostly does it as a hobby and it's also pretty comical." that made Rock nod in agreement as they heard a very low growl come out from behind the door. The group turned to see Hajime who had heard what they said, making the male inmates gain deathly looks of fear while Marisa held a more neutral look even as Hajime growled out.

"So you punks think it's funny to worsen my stomach ache?" Marisa was the one who responded with a roll of the eyes and a very sly grin "Yeah if I get to see you this pissed off on the daily, then I'll have to keep the tips Jyugo gave me in mind hehe." The guard growled angrily before letting out a loud audible sigh, he was being taunted by a kid. Hajime calmed himself down before retorting.

"Good luck with that brat you don't have your magic, so you're pretty much at a loss there." Marisa's cheeks puffed up at the low blow she just received oh she would have to show him differently. Hajime then followed that up with "Anyways it's time for lunch.." Rock launched up from his sitting position going up to the door while dragging Marisa with him while saying

"Well hurry up and open the door man, so I can show Marisa that the food here is as good as I've been telling her." Hajime sweatdropped opening the door watching as Rock bolted off with Marisa literally being dragged along by her arm though Hajime noticed a small smile on her face and she innocently waved at him while the rest of the cell 13 group rushed to catch up to them. (in the Kitchen)

Marisa looked at the large groups of different looking inmates sitting at the tables and, had to feel slightly nervous she was well pretty much defenseless without her magic though noticing her tension Uno aimed to alleviate it by telling her. "Hey get that frightful look off your face you don't need to worry, no one will pull anything in here." Marisa nodded before Rock went ahead and looked at Nico saying.

"Hey Nico take Marisa over to our usual table we'll bring the trays over for you two kay?" the green-haired boy happily nodded in reply grabbing Marisa's hand he told her with a smile, sparkles appearing around him.

"Marisa let's go to the table that the other's and I sit at haha." he gingerly ran over to the table like a small child and it made Marisa honestly think he was much too innocent to have done anything wrong to go to prison. As they sat down Nico asked her something that surprised her.

"So Marisa have you had any cool anime-like adventures?" she nodded yes making the boy gain sparkling eyes "Really can I please hear about them please?!" Marisa was almost driven to flushing red in embarrassment from how cute Nico had become while practically begging her to tell him about her adventures. As to quiet him, she quickly told him.

"Well sure just let me think of a good startin point." he nodded as Marisa began thinking...  
(With Rock, Uno, and Jyugo)

When the trio got to where they would get their food Rock gave a casual smile to Shiro saying to him. "Hey Shiro we need to get two more trays one made for Nico and our new cellmate." the titan of a man nodded while noticing what he said about a new inmate and Rock continued on with "She's pretty small so don't go getting too much food for her." Shiro nodded surprised to hear it was a girl. He turned and looked at Rock silently.

"..." Rock nodded before laughing while Jyugo and Uno just blankly stared at the scene as Rock responded to the silent stare.

"Course you can meet her, just come down to our table when you find the time to." Shiro nodded in confirmation before handing Rock a tray for Marisa and Uno a tray for Nico. Uno looked at Jyugo with a sweatdrop asking him lowly.

"Okay, how in the hell did Rock know what Shiro meant with just a stare?" Jyugo shrugged before telling Uno with a look of slight wonder.

"Maybe he's an esper..?" both of them then thought of a chibi Rock trying to read their minds and failing falling flat on his face while they thought in unison. "No way he's too brain dead." After that, they headed off to the table following behind a swift-paced Rock.

(At the Table)

Marisa had just finished telling Nico about an incident concerning a certain red mist and an annoyingly pompous vampire. Nico just looked at Marisa with a look of amazement as Rock and the other two arrived with the food. She looked at the tray in front of her and didn't wait for anyone to say anything about trying it. Jyugo and Uno were caught off guard when Marisa almost fell out of her seat before looking at them with stars in her eyes squealing out. "This stuff is amazing, Rock who made this grub it's way better than anythin Sakuya, Yomu or Ran could ever cook!" Rock chuckled while Uno and Jyugo just wondered more about her comparison, they didn't know too much about her with what their ten-minute introduction. Rock responded to Marisa's excitement telling her.

"The Chef's apprentice made it special for you since your new, his name's Shiro looks kinda scary at first but, he's pretty cool." Marisa nodded she would have to meet the guy who made this good of food. As if by coincidence a shadow cloaked the table in darkness and, Marisa looked at the monstrous looking apprentice that was Shiro. The black-white didn't show any fear though saying.

"So yer Shiro huh name's Marisa Kirisame a pleasure to meet ya." the man nodded with a grunt before going to walk away after the meeting, though Marisa hollered out as he moved on. "Thanks for the amazing food can't wait to see what's on the menu tomorrow!" After that, the group kept eating with a bit of idle chatter before finally, it was Uno who asked

"So Marisa I was just wondering where are you from?" Nico wanted to answer but, Marisa just smirked she couldn't wait to see their reactions. Though before she could even go to answer Jyugo coughed at Uno and inquired.

"I think instead she should tell us about that Yukari woman she seemed off especially with how she called herself a Youkai." Uno agreed and Rock started up with them as well leaving Marisa with Nico off to the side until she growled out.

"Hey don't forget me here." that got their attention with the four men apologizing in their own carefree way and Marisa having to tell Nico he didn't need to apologize with them. " Anyways when it comes to where I came from it's called Gensokyo the world hidden inside the world." it made the four men blink before Rock asked.

"The world hidden inside the world?" Nico blinked while rubbing his head, he tried to understand what she meant a bit too much but couldn't come close either. Uno just looked interested while Jyugo just had an eyebrow raised making Marisa unsure if he even cared, either way, the girl nodded before telling them.

"Yeah it's called that because there's a dimensional border between Gensokyo and the outside though to be completely honest it's more like a prison I guess ya could say. " that made them even more confused with Uno saying.

"It's like a prison?" Marisa nodded before telling them something that Yukari had let her in on that pissed her off more than anything else.

"Yeah outside world objects and people can come in easily just by being unlucky enough to slip through the "cracks" in the barrier. " that's when Jyugo commented. "Couldn't you just go the way you came back in?" Marisa nodded no before hissing "Nope the barrier is completely solid on the inside, once you're there you're stuck unless Yukari herself lets you out she's kinda like a warden except more of a sadistic monster who doesn't deal with said cracks because she likes watching people from the outside fall into disparity about never being able to go home." Uno looked at the other guys this whole thing was going downhill fast, with how her hat was now tipped downwards making Uno think.

"Well things went south of what I was hoping but, from how she's looking at it I can guess why." she was locked in a prison all her life constrained to the same scenery every day and now that she's outside of that confining place, she forced to see the outside world behind bars confined by concrete walls. Marisa tried to lighten herself up noting that the group seemed to be glancing from one another like they were planning something.

"Well, sides that Gensokyo is a land while logic and reason don't have a standing, which pretty much means all sorts of crazy are happening all of the time. Different Youkai acting up, fighting fairies and the occasional act of borrowing from people hehe." her mischievous look made the group slightly nervous before Jyugo said.

"So about that Yukar.." He felt two fists slam into his skull with Rock and Uno telling him lowly.

"Jyugo it's obvious that woman's caused Marisa more than a few problems.." Rock then followed up " ya man all this stuff sounds crazy and all but, we should probably give her some tim.." It surprised them how Marisa hissed out.

"Tch that stupid gap hag, she's one of the biggest pains in my and any other Gensokyo resident's ass. She pops into your house without warning, dogs you into doing stupid, half-witted jobs and when she's bored she sets up stupid incidents and crud." before Marisa could continue her rant she was surprisingly stopped by the intercoms coming on and a voice say.

"Hello there you shit heads, this is a special announcement from the warden that you boys and girl should get your rest since the fall tourny will begin tomorrow." It messed with Marisa that she thought she had heard the man's voice before and looked at the rest of cell 13 telling them.

"He's got a way with words doesn't he?" Uno, Rock, and Jyugo just nodded while Nico told Marisa hoping he could help her forget about the bad woman she had spoken about.

"Yeah, Mitsuru is an interesting part of the staff." Interesting was a word for it for sure and deciding to avoid any more outbursts Marisa brought up this tourny thing.

"So what's this about a tournament?" Jyugo sighed before saying to Marisa with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"It's a stupid thing set up by the guards so they both get excuses to beat the aggression they have towards each other out, and to show off the guards skills to the prisoners so they'll behave." Marisa nodded while Uno defended the tournament telling the witch.

"Hey don't worry it's not as bad as Jyugo's making it out to be, sides last time that arc was pretty fun up until the ending episodes." Nico suddenly became fired up saying.

"Right I need to introduce Marisa to uncle and master, I'm super sure they would get along. " Marisa questioned the identities of the two that Nico had just talked about as Rock joined in the chatter of the upcoming tournament...

(In the Warden's Office)

"So from what you have observed will she be fine with them?" Hajime nodded in telling the Warden Momoko "More than fine ma'am she begrudgingly fits right in." the Warden nodded responding to Hajime doing her best not to stutter. "Does that mean there will be more problems than there already are?" Hajime gulped keeping as strong of a poker face he could.

"Not at all ma'am, in fact, it'll calm them down if anything." it was logical to a degree she was just a little brat at best. The Warden was having trouble thinking about what things to say before finally saying.

"I see just remember then, I don't want to see another embarrassment like 15's father or rather the 15 himself." this made Hajime stifle a choking noise and a cold sweat. It reminded him he annoyingly enough still owed the cell 13 brats one for saving his job. (about 3 weeks ago)

It had been three day's since Enki's defeat and his reluctant return as a staff member of the prison, though as a guard which he seemed more than fine with. It was a miracle that they had been able to not just beat that monster but, also the out of control Jyugo who had shown signs of being controlled by an outside force. So now here Hajime sat waiting for his warden's decision, now that Jyugo's other talent had been exposed. "So Supervisor of building 13 was #15 able to do this with every lock from the beginning?" Hajime nodded telling her.

"Yes he along with the members of cell 13 were capable to leave their cell at any hour of any day.." there was silence before he looked at the ground and told her "but they never left did they, hm like I described before they have no reason to leave the prison itself just their cell." it made her look confused before asking him.

"Is that so?" he nodded before gaining a slightly irked look while having his face off to the side replying "Brats thinks it's funny to piss me off or make me fill out more paperwork." that just pissed the warden off she could understand wanting to see him, but to cause him trouble that's terrible. Speaking of things that angered her there were only two actions to take pardon him since he meant no harm and couldn't stop their jailbreaks anyways or fire him. The warden coughed into her hand before going to give a final judgment when the door of her room was thrown open.

"Hold it, Warden!" It was the very inmates of cell 13 who busted down the door yelling that out in sync with one another. Hajime was about to burst a vein at them when the warden growled out a murderous aura coming from her.

"Why are you four here?" didn't they understand they were the reason she was going to have to punish her beloved Hajime. What surprised her was more than their appearance was how they steeled themselves against her glare with Uno saying first.

"Simple were here to get our 1 jailbreak a day out of the way, so Hajime can take his smoke break early." Hajime was about to tell them that he was in the middle of getting fired when it was Nico who said.

"Miss. Warden, you shouldn't punish Hajime for anything, he didn't do anything wrong, and he's super nice." Rock cracked his knuckles he wasn't looking for a fight but, Hajime had protected Jyugo so it was enough for him to risk one now saying.

"Sides if it weren't for him I'm pretty sure that Enki bastard would have steamrolled you and the other guards." Jyugo walked over and slammed his hands down onto the warden's desk one eye gleaming red, with the other yellow.

"You owe him and to an extent us inmates." The Warden responded through clenched teeth. "And how is that exactly?" Jyugo narrowed his eyes the red shifting to a more purple tint "If it weren't for us Hajime wouldn't have been able to help fight me or Enki." that made the Warden follow the same pattern forgetting her crush to slowly focus on the inmate in front of her. Uno once again spoke up.

"Let's also not forget the other escaped inmates and mind controlled guards we had to deal with to make that happen." Hajime was impressed the brats were sticking up for him and Jyugo told the Warden in her face.

"You let Hajime give me a second and a third chance so with this debt of yours were buying him his." the Warden sighed she faced facts and was sorely impressed at the nature of the cell 13 prisoners saying.

"Fine Supervisor Hajime Sugoroku you are hereby pardoned and allowed to continue your duties." (Present time)

Guess it was his time to settle his debt to them "Warden before I go I want to make a suggestion for the cell representing my building in the tournament...  
(3 hours later)

Marisa and the four men of cell 13 had arrived back to the cell minutes before Hajime got back from his meeting leaving most of the day incident free. Though after a bit Marisa felt that creeping boredom that Uno had talked about before hearing Jyugo say. "Man I'm bored." It was Rock who followed up with.

"Want to go escape then?" Nico looked up excited while grabbing Marisa's hand saying.

"Yeah we gotta so we can show Marisa how much fun prison breaking is!" Jyugo nodded going to get the door when said witch told him with a small smirk.

"Hold it Jyugo I'll get the door." Marisa showed off the keys she had borrowed, it made the group go wide-eyed and Uno asked: "Marisa are those..?" Marisa gave a wry grin like a devil in disguise telling him "Ya better believe it, these are Hajime's keys that I decided to "borrow" for a little while." Jyugo whistled while Nico asked.

"But when did you take them from him?" Marisa chuckled it was unbearably easy telling the group " simple when Rock dragged me out of the cell I picked them up out of his pockets." That caught them off guard Uno asked.

"How in the hell, you were moving so fast!" Marisa had to agree it was a tight game played there but, she pulled it off without as much as a flinch from Hajime so it worked out, the girl then responded. "Yeah was a bit of a stretch but, I've worked under more painful conditions so it'll be fine." Either way, Marisa unlocked the door motioning for them to take the lead they were the "experts" after all.

(With Hajime)

The man was having his obligatory final smoke break before having to turn in for the night when the alarm began blaring and he stomped off to the camera room of his building. "Seitarou what's happening?" the blue-haired boy told his superior with a panicked tone.

"It's them again sir, cell 13 has gone on the run again, even the new prisoner had no problem following through with the breakout." Hajime sighed going out of the room to hunt the five idiots down while reaching for his keys only to notice they were gone and remembered Marisa's cheeky smile from before. He slammed his fist into the wall while growling out.

"Now I have another damn headache." He took off in a dead sprint to head off to wherever they were. He heard Seitarou tell him through the intercom system. "Sir their in block 12 right now and heading straight towards block 3," Hajime growled in anger with his keys they could bypass any amount of the traps that had been set up...

(With the cell 13 crew + Marisa)

"Heh, man with those keys it's been a cakewalk," Uno said the rest agreed or nodded as they got to the final door. Marisa looked at the huge metal door, looking at it before saying. "Uh, guys there's no keyhole." that made them all face vault with Uno jumping up in recovery first saying "Heh it's fine we've got Jyugo." Rock hopped up next telling Marisa.

"Right Jyugo's only useful trait can make its appearance." Finally, Nico ended it off with a rather innocent smile despite the low blowing words. "Yay Jyugo I feel happy that you finally get to be useful." that made Jyugo narrow his eyes and sigh out.

"All three of you are assholes you know that?" Marisa then followed up with, "Man you must be Cirno level useless to get that much hate." He then turned a quick glare at Marisa roaring out. "I don't wanna hear it from you of all people." Jyugo went up to the door preparing to work his magic as the wall to his right cracked, making him jump back as it completely shattered making Marisa and the three behind Jyugo cry out in unison.

"The hell!" Jyugo looked at Hajime whose expression was pissed to no end and Marisa only smirked she liked that look it reminded her of Reimu in a sense. "This is as far as you brats will be going." Marisa gained a grin she liked challenges and told the rest of the group.

"So what's the plan to beat him..." there was silence in response and she turned to see Rock, Uno, and Nico in deep thought making her sweatdrop muttering out "You bastards never planned on facing him did you?" Hajime cracked his knuckles growling to the group

"You five giving me this much trouble just as I was about to turn in your going to pay." -Please, Standby- (Crashing, snapping and roaring noises)...

(In cell 13)

Hajime growled while kicking the five inmates back in their cell and slammed the door shut. The first to say anything was Jyugo who rubbed his head in slight pain," man we made it to the last door on our first for real try in a while." Uno nodded putting in secondly, "Yeah never thought he'd break through the wall though." Marisa simply huffed out, "we could have gotten through that door if we had a plan to beat him," Nico playfully smiled telling the group "Hey, hey Marisa got us to the final door on her first go that's a great starting record." Rock nodded in agreement commenting, "And we got it just at the end of the day too haha." after that the group began their preparations to sleep, Marisa simply took her hat off wondering where she was going to sleep.

"Marisa your bed's next to mine!" Nico said rapidly patting the bed next to his making the girl sweatdrop at his enthusiasm. Marisa responded with a small smile. "I hear ya, I hear ya." so the group laid down prepared to go to bed...  
(just outside)

"Oh ho ho well then this just looks interesting, quite the fresh meat has displayed itself "he" will be overjoyed I'm sure." a sharp grinned shadow told himself while looking at the specimen's new cellmate, before going to strut off thinking "In fact that tournament tomorrow will let me see just what she's made of hahaha." reviews- KinardTisa- thanks for the support and the compliment. Kamecoline- I hope this chapter continues to keep your interest.


End file.
